paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: Day Of The Departed
Summary When it's celebrate of the dead day, aka (day of the departed) the others don't notice Rocky and Cole because they are ghosts, they pay a visit to Yang to turn back into humans but he ends up capturing them, and all the previous villains return. Will Rocky and Cole turn back into humans and pup, or will they remain ghosts forever. Characters: (Ninjago) Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Morro Skeletons Sensai Yang (Paw Patrol) Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Alex Katie Wan Intro music: Ninjago- The Rift Whip Story This takes place after the events of Skybound. The pups were at the lookout as any normal day, it was night time Ryder: are you pups ready to celebrate? Rubble: i've been waiting all year to, mostly for the candy Skye: were supposed to be celebrating those who have passed away Rubble: I know that but I love the candy Marshall: i've already got my lantern Ryder: ok pups, let's go meet up with the ninja at city hall, then we will go to the museum Chase: Rocky aren't you excited Rocky: yeah, except the fact that I am pretty much dead Zuma: yeah since you're a ghost dude They walk to city hall and meet up with the ninja Jay: who's ready to party Kai: this isn't a party, this is serious stuff Jay: ok fun killer Zane: let's head over to the museum Marshall: so Jay Jay: what Marshall: remember what we talked about Jay: uh, no not really They arrive at the museum and walk in with their lanterns Lloyd: seems like everyone is celebrating, even the kids Katie: hey guys, nice seeing you here Ryder: oh hey Katie (Ryder begins blushing) Alex: hey Ryder Ryder: hey Alex Everyone begins talking except for Cole, who walks over to a picture of yang, and ninja blade is in a glass container Cole: ugh, it's all you're fault i'm stuck as a ghost Rocky slowly walks over Rocky: hey are you ok Cole: yeah i'm fine Rocky: come on, the others are going They all walk into the part of the museum where their past enemies are Kai: it's wan, and the ninjdroids Rubble: and the ninjpups Ryder: our past enemies, all in one room Kai: yeah, thank god they are only statues They all walk over to the giant poster Cole: uh guys They don't hear Cole Jay: look at this, it's all of us Katie: it's absolutely amazing They all walk outside except Rocky and Cole Rocky: why are they ignoring us? Cole: no clue Ryder: pups come with me, let's all celebrate those who have passed Cole: what the heck! Rocky: GUYS! They keep walking away Cole: what just happened seriously? They hear a voice whispering their names Rocky: do you hear that Cole: uh, yeah and it's freaking me out The voice says to visit yang's temple Rocky: oh brother Cole: let's move They run outside and do airjitzu Meanwhile Zane: ah I miss my father Rubble: what exactly happened to him? Zane: he just, passed from unknown causes Skye: it'll be ok Zane Meanwhile Kai is looking at a picture of his mom and dad with Chase Chase: you look exactly like you're dad Kai: yeah, I guess I do Meanwhile Marshall: hey thanks for inviting me over Jay: hey no problem They are at jays parents house Marshall: OO DESERT Meanwhile Ryder: I never... knew my parents Lloyd: sorry dude, my dad is hopefully proud of me Zuma: it's ok wyder dude Meanwhile, Rocky and Cole arrive at yang's temple Rocky: yo yang, come out loser Cole: Rocky, geez were here to talk not fight They hear footsteps up stairs Rocky: GET YO BUTT DOWN HERE Cole: ROCKY STOP! Yang appears infront of them, and they jump Yang: hello, my friends Cole: don't scare us like that Yang: what may I help you with? Rocky: we want to be, uh human again Yang: that's not gonna happen Yang pulls out a globe Rocky: what is that? Yang: you're world Cole: WHAT ARE YOU DOING Cole and Rocky get into fighting stances Yang: I am going to change it for good The moon outside begins to turn green Cole: what the heck are you doing! Yang: I already said He pulls out a sword Cole: I will not let you do this Rocky: YEAH! They both run at him and Yang simply jumps over them Rocky: just drop the globe and it will be ok Yang: never Cole: I got this He grabs a wood plank and smacks the globe and it shatters Yang: perfect, that's what I wanted Cole: uh why? Yang's minions come out and grab Cole and Rocky Rocky: what did you do Cole The moons shoots green auras out and the enemies at the museum awaken Morro: oh it's great to be back Wan: haha, yeah wait, who are you? All the villains look at each other The shattered globe shows this happening Cole: NO! Rocky: we have to warn the others Yang: but you guys aren't going anywhere, minions take care of them They put chains around Cole and Rocky Rocky: ugh, great benchstone, we can't ghost out or through it Cole: I think we messed up big time Meanwhile Kai: ahh, nice They hear a crash outside Chase: what the heck They run out there and see Morro Morro: hey Chase Chase: NO WAY! Kai: you have got to be kidding me Meanwhile Zane: this is the last, machine he made Rubble: seems nice, does it work The machine falls over and they see ninjdroids and ninjpups Skye: what? Zane: them again!?!?! Rubble: let's take care of these metal heads Meanwhile Lloyd: I just wish, it could have ended differently Ryder: I know how you feel Wan: hey Lloyd Lloyd: what the heck? Wan: I missed you Meanwhile Jay: so you want some cake? Marshall: heck yeah bro! They hear screaming and see a skeleton taking Jay's mother Jay: HEY PUT MY MOTHER DOWN He does spinjitzu and kicks the skeleton into the wall Jay: are you ok mom Jay's Mother: yes I am, get inside Marshall: where did he come from Meanwhile back at Cole and Rocky, the globe shows their friends encountering the villains Rocky: this is so bad Cole Cole: we need to get out of here! Yang: I will see you all later He teleports away Cole: UGH, look fellow students, can you release us They just stare at them Rocky: no answer? Cole: I can't sit here any longer He gets up and does spinjitzu and flies into the wall Rocky: nice one Cole: GET THESE CHAINS OFF Rocky: how? Cole: piss me off Rocky: um He starts kicking things at Cole Cole: KEEP GOING Cole starts to glow black and breaks the chains off Rocky: now get me Cole starts glowing Rocky: DON'T KILL ME! Cole: sorry He breaks the chains off Rocky: let's go They run out the door Meanwhile Zane: how are they still alive He takes out shrunkens Rubble: I don't know but take care of them Zane throws shrunkens at them and the ninjdroids blow them up Zane: impossible! Skye: we better run They jump and do airjtizu Meanwhile Lloyd: but, how? Wan: simple Zuma: simple enough to explain it? Wan: no time, WARRIORS ATTACK! Ryder: guys, what do we do Lloyd: stay back! He uses his powers and shoots energy at them Zuma: uh oh dude's behind us Ryder: Zuma this way! Meanwhile Jay: stupid bones Marshall: there's more! Jay: we gotta get outta here, hold on Marshall He grabs Marshall and does airjtizu Meanwhile Kai: Morro you need to get away Morro: I ain't here to fight, I am gonna help you Chase: yeah sure Morro: seriously Their radio goes off and it's Ryder Ryder: everyone meet at the lookout asap! Kai: we gotta go They all meet up there Jay: wait where is Cole and Rocky? Skye: uh oh Chase: crap they are ghosts, we can't see them! Ryder: and the moon only seems to be getting worse Alex: guys look! He points over to a light in the sky Zane: what is that Lloyd: who is going to see Rubble: nobody The light splits into two Katie: it's Rocky and Cole! Over at Cole and Rocky Rocky: ready to stop all these people? Cole: absolutely They both glow green and fly over to Yang Yang: impossible, what is going on!?!? Rocky: the end He grabs Yang and throws him to Cole Cole: HIKE! He kicks Yang into the sky Chase: they are crazy! Ryder: oh please make it out alive Cole: AND HOME RUN! He flies up and kicks Yang and he flies into Captain Turbots light house Yang: I didn't want to have to do this but, it leaves me no choice He pulls out a gem and the sky turns green and it starts to smoke the entire town Zane: GET INSIDE They run into the lookout Kai: what on earth is going on Cole: looks like we got a dilemma Rocky: yeah Yang teleports infront of them and uses his powers to create a hammer and hits them and they fly into the ground Lloyd: oh no! Ryder: ROCKY! Cole: are you good dude Rocky: not really They stand up Cole: we gotta take him down They fly up and grab Yang Rocky: WERE NOT STRONG ENOUGH Rocky and Cole are holding Yangs hand and flying into each other and creating green lightning Zuma: well rip Wocky and Cole Jay: no they can do this Cole: POWER KICK! He kicks Yang Yang: that's all you got? He grabs Rocky and Cole and throws them into the ground Yang: now, I can turn back into popularity Cole: wait what? Yang: all I wanted was to be popular again Rocky: seriously, all this for popularity, it isn't worth it Yang flies down Yang: really? Cole: yeah, plus allot of people already know you The moon turns white and starts to dissapear Cole: yo what's up with the moon Yang: it's closing, if you travel into it you will be a human Rocky: LET'S GO! Rocky does airjtizu Cole: come with us Cole grabs Yang and does airjitzu Yang: I CANT Cole: yes you can, hold on They fly closer Yang: no take care Cole Yang let's go and falls into the water Cole: NO!!! Rocky: COME ON WE HAVE NO TIME! The moon dissapears and the sun comes out and the sky turns blue Ryder: did they make it? They run outside Skye: I don't see them anywhere Jay: they must not have made it, now they are dead They all hug and begin to tear up Kai: I just wish we could talk to them once more Rocky: and who says you can't Rocky and Cole jump down, and they aren't ghosts anymore Rubble: you are normal again! They have green glowing scars on their foreheads Chase: but you're foreheads Cole: it's so we can become ghosts again Kai: so it's a happy ending I see Rocky and Cole: not yet The others look confused They fix up the temple of airjitzu Cole: good as new Ryder: now Yang will be at peace Rocky and Cole both hear Yang's voice saying thank you Cole: now it's a happy ending Rubble: who wants to go get some food All: us They all run off End of story